Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventure: Who's Pac
by jesus.gonzalez21
Summary: Pac lost his memories to one of Dr. Buttock's inventions and the gang are trying their best to help him remember. Can they help Pac get his memories back? Have Betrayus won? Will the gang lose Pac forever? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story where Dr. Buttocks created a mind erasing machine that can erase memories of any creature it zaps and make them forget everything they know including who they are. Find out in this story and see what he can do with it. I don't want to spoil it but you can find out by reading the story. Just make sure you don't **_**forget **_**to read and enjoy the story. And find out what happen at this first chapter.**

**Chapter 1**: The Forgotten Memories

Meanwhile In the NeitherRealm:

In Betrayus castle in the NeitherRealm in the throne room where Betrayus, Butler and Dr. Buttocks are in with an unknown blaster in the table with Betrayus on his seat.

Buttocks: Be hold! My greatest invention yet, The Memory Eraser Blaster!

Betrayus: (Yawns in boredom) A baster thingy. Really? Are you just gonna blast those Pac-Worlders like they did to us ghost.

Buttocks: Oh but it's not that kind of blaster Lord Betrayus. This is a machine that can erase anyone memories. Watch and learn. I'll set this to a temperarity mind erasing for 1 minute and…

Buttocks looked at his brother.

Butler: Oh no. Not again!

Butler tries to fly away from his brother but Buttocks got a lock on him and then blasted a red ray at him. Butler screams as the ray began to take effect on him. He fell to the floor and got his head up. He looked around in confusion and and turned around to see Betrayus and his brother.

Butler: Who are you? Where am I? Why am I a ghost?

Buttocks: It's works! I'm a genius! HAHA!

Buttocks was pushed away from Betrayus.

Betrayus: You mean I'm a genus. With this device, I can use it to erase that lemond ball memories and he won't be able to remember anything of him being a hero or us ghost!

Buttocks groans at Betrayus at stealing his mojo.

Buttocks: Yes Lord. It's what is made for. And don't worry about my brother, I set a timer on the device for a minute so he can remember again. But for that Lemond Ball Pac-Pest, We can permanently erase his memories.

Betrayus smiled evilly at the doctors plan.

Betrayus: I gotta admit Buttocks. This time you really out done yourself.

Buttocks smiled to him back.

Buttocks: Why thank you Lord Betrayus.

The two laugh evilly at their plan of getting rid of Pac-Man while Butler is a little confused of their plan.

* * *

Meanwhile at The Maze High School dorms:

In pac's dorm, Pac and Spiral are relaxing while Pac is eating some food as he guble them whole.

Spiral: You know Pacster, getting a week off from school is pretty good for my taste.

Pac: (Gulp some Pac-burgers) You said Spiral. It's a good taste.

Cyli came into the dorm.

Cyli: What's up guys?

Spiral: Hey Cyli. We're just chilling out as usual.

Pac: Yeah. We got a whole week off. And there has been no sign of Ghost Activities lately so we're just using our time wisely.

Pac wrist watch starts ringing and answer it.

Pac: Hello?

Sir. C: Hello Pac my boy.

Pac: Hey Sir. C. What's up?

Sir. C: Just calling you and your friends to come over to my lab to see something.

Pac: Okay Sir. C. We're on our way.

Sir. C: Good. (Fuzzbits shows up and took one of his tools) Fuzzbits! That's not your food! We just talked about this!

Pac end the call from his wrist watch.

Pac: Looks like we're going to the lab guys.

Spiral: Well, sounds good to me. I got nothing to do anyway.

Cyli: I was going to ask you guys to hang out anyway.

Pac: So let's go to the lab. (Gulp the last burger).

Spiral: Lets go guys.

The gang walked out of the dorm and headed for the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Round House garden:

The gang walked in front of the entrance of the lab which is underground and in the center of the garden. A computer eye popped out and faced it's eye on Pac-Man.

Pac: Computer, It's us. I know. (Pick a noise hair out) Noise hair dna identification. And and little something. (Burps loud in front of the computer eye)

Computer: (Female voice) Confirmed. You are Pac-Man.

The hatch to the lab opened up and they went down the stairs and they enter the lab.

Pac: Sir. C?

Sir. C came over while rolling around trying to get a tool out of Fuzzbits mouth. And then after a tug-war, Sir. C got the tool out of his mouth while Fuzzbits came crashing to a wall dizzy.

Sir. C: That'll teach you from messing with my toys! (Seeing Pac and his friends) Oh. Hey fellas. You have arrive just in time.

Pac: You bet Sir. C. So, what is it that you wanted to show us?

Sir. C check around his lab to find something.

Sir. C: Where is it? Where is it? Has to be here somewhere. (Searching through a box pick out a small orb with a button on it) Ahah. Here it is.

Pac: What is that thing Sir. C?

Sir. C: Haven't tested it yet. But I just need to try it out. Which is why I called you three here just in case this gets out of hand.

Pac: Good point. Fire it up.

Sir. C press the button on the machine and then it broke apart into four pieces and shows a screen and then scans the group in the room. As it finishes scanning, it's shows the memories of the group of their adventures (The first ghost invasion, saving the tree of life, time travel, Everything they did together).

Sir. C: Success! It works!

Pac: (Amazed) Sir. C. What is this thing doing?

Sir. C: It's my new invention. A Memory Orb. It can scan your memories from your brain and project it into the screen. Pretty cool huh?

Spiral: Yeah. Pretty cool. By the way, why did you invent something like that?

Sir. C: I figure since I keep forgetting something like, "Knowing where the repository is" I need to keep on track of the things I have forgotten to do or where they are. And besides, it is cool to see the awesome things we did in our times.

Cyli: Yeah. It is cool. Nice job Sir. C.

Sir. C: Why thank you.

Pac: So this thing can scan our memories and we can watch them from the screen?

Sir. C: That's right Pac my boy. It took me weeks to complete this thing and I finally did it. And a good show to watch too.

Pac: Cool.

While they are seeing their memories, President Sphero came into the lab with two guards on each side of him.

Sphero: Pac! Sir. C! Everyone! The Round House is under attack by ghosts!

Pac: Already!

Spiral: (Whining) I thought we are on vacation.

Pac: Guess our work is never done huh?

The gang walked out of the lab and into the outside up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the lab:

There are swarms of ghosts around the sky and starts slimming everything in their sights as they circle around the Round House.

Pac: Wow. Betrayus really going up at it around the round house.

Spiral: You can say that again bro.

Cyli: It doesn't matter if he's getting stronger, what matters is taking out these ghosts.

Pac took out his berry dispenser and at one of his power berries that transform him into Ice Pac.

Ice Pac: Time to chill these guys up.

Pac flew up into the sky and freezes some of the ghosts that are in sight of him and ate them and spit out their eyeballs. While he's doing that, Cyli and Spiral took out their Plasma Sucking Cannons and suck up some of the ghosts from the ground up. While they are fighting the ghosts, Buttocks was right behind a bush and brought out the Memory Ray in his flippers and aiming it at Pac.

Buttocks: (Whisper) Careful. Must be at range. And, gotcha!

Buttocks shoots the ray at Pac which makes him get shock with some sparks circling around him that made him scream in pain which causes his friends to see him got shocked.

Cyli: Pac!

Spiral: Pacster!

Pac then starts falling while he return to his normal form. His friends ran to him and catch him before he hits the ground. When they catch him, they try and see if he is okay.

Spiral: Pacster!?

Cyli: Are you okay?

Pac didn't respond as he is knocked out. As they worried, the ghosts retreated from the Round House and headed back to the NeitherRealm leaving the gang confused.

Cyli: The ghost just stop the attack?

Spiral: Doesn't matter! We gotta get back to Sir. C now!

They ran back to Sir. C's lab while Dr. Buttocks float on top of them while looking at them in the sky evilly and smiling at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sir. C's lab:

Pac is laying on a bed knocked out with Sir. C searching him for any injuries and conditions with his scanner. While he is checking him, the Ghost Gang came into the lab while hearing the news about Pac.

Blinky: Sorry we were late.

Inky: Clyde was slower as usual.

Clyd: It's true. I was just scared at what i heard about Pac that I freak out. And I'm sometimes scared.

Spiral: Figures. By the way, why didn't you guys tell us about the invasion earlier?

Cyli: Yeah. We thought you guys can give us information about Betrayus and Buttocks plans.

Pinky: We're sorry! We were out getting lunch when it happened. We can't always be spying on them at times we don't know of.

Spiral: Well, they do have a point. You can't spy on someone on an empty stomach.

Cyli looked at him skeptical.

Spiral: What? We all get hungry. Well, not as hungry as Pac over there.

They look at Pac who is knocked out with Sir. C checking him. That made Pinkie flew close to him.

Pinky: How is Paccums doing?

Sir. C: Don't worry you pinkie ghost, Pac is fine. Just stun from that strange ray.

Pinky: (Relief) Oh thank goodness.

Spiral: Sir. C. What was that ray that hit Pac?

Cyli: And why did the ghosts retreat the minute Pac was down?

Sir. C: I'm sorry fellas but there are some things that I don't know about. And Betrayus nevers retreat his minions this early.

The three looked at the Ghost Gang.

Blinky: Don't look at us. This is new for us as well.

Pac then began to wake up as he groans.

Cyli: Pac is waking up.

The group ran to Pac in joy in seeing him okay.

Pac: What happen?

Cyli: It's okay Pac. Your okay.

Pac looked at the three of his friends and look confused.

Pac: Who are you guys? And who's Pac?

The three are confused on what Pac said.

Spiral: What do you mean? We're your friends.

Pinky came close to him.

Pinky: Don't you remember us?

Pac saw her and jumped out of the bed and screaming in fright while hiding behind a desk.

Pac: A ghost! (Whimpers)

Cyli: That's strange. Pac is afraid of ghosts? I mean he was before but never this much before.

Pac: I don't who you guys are, but I'm out of here!

Pac ran up the stairs leaving his friends in confusion.

Cyli: We gotta go after him. Come on Spiral.

Spiral: On it.

The two ran after Pac while Pinky is upset about what happened earlier.

Pinky: Pac is scared of me.

Blinky: You mean more than usual?

Pinky look at Blinky in anger.

Blinky: Not that I meaning that it happens more often.

Sir. C: You two fellas go help the two get Pac. I'm going to see what happen to him through the data I scanned.

Clyde: On it.

The Ghost Gang left to catch up to Cyli and Spiral to help them catch Pac.

Sir. C: I gotta figure out what's wrong with Pac to see what's going on.

Sir. C search through his computers to see what is wrong with Pac with the data he'd collected.

* * *

Meanwhile In the NeitherRealm:

In the throne room, Betrayus was laying on his throne in laziness until Dr. Buttocks came in with a smile on his face. Betrayus got up and float to him.

Betrayus: Did you got him? I did not make my minion retreat for no reasons.

Buttocks: Ohh, I got him alright. The next time we see that Yellow Orb, he will be running in fright by the time he sees a ghost.

Betrayus: Yes! My plans work! He lost his memories!

Buttocks: Correction. They are _My_ plans.

Betrayus: They are mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!

Buttocks: (Annoyed) If you say so.

Betrayus laughed evilly at his victory at the same time Buttocks is annoyed that he stole his thunder again. While they are doing that, Butler was floating on the other side of the room with his memories back.

Butler: Oh no. With Pac-Man out of the picture, I fear that a storm is coming.

Butler floated out of the castle and headed somewhere in the NeitherRealm.

**Will Pac's friends figure out what's wrong with Pac? Will Pac get his memories back? Will Betrayus take over Pac-World with Pac out of the way? What will the gang do with out Pac-Man? Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time, Betrayus sent his invasion force to attack the Round House which Pac and his friends fell for it because Dr. Buttocks hit Pac with a memory eraser that wipes his memories. When Pac's friends took him to Sir. C's lab, they are in shock that Pac doesn't remember them and ran out of the lab with his friends chasing after him while Sir. C start doing some research on what's going on. While in the NeitherRealm, Betrayus and Buttocks laugh evilly at their completed plan while Butler flew away when he realize a storm is coming. Will Pac's friends find out the problem? Will Betrayus take over PacWorld? Will Sir C figure out how to fix Pac? Will Pac's friends stop Betrayus? Find out now!**

**Chapter 2**: Retrieval

Meanwhile at the RoundHouse:

Pac been hiding from the others for almost an hour due to him being afraid of ghosts and not having his memories in his mind.

Pac: Okay. I think I lost them.

Pac was about to run away but then bumped into Spiral front chest and fell on the floor.

Pac: AAHH! Just stay away from me!

Pac was about to run away again but his path got blocked by Cyli.

Cyli: Pac. Calm down. We're your friends.

Pac: I don't even know who you guys are!

Pac was about to go to the other path on the left but got blocked by the Ghost Gang and got scared and screamed.

Blinky: Easy man. We are your ghostly friends.

Pac: Who makes friends with ghosts!?

Inky: (Sarcastically) Uh. You did.

Pac: Me!? I don't make friends with Ghosts! Never in my…!

Before Pac could finish, he got hit in the head by Grinder who was behind him.

Spiral: Grinder! What was that for?! We were supposed to catch and help him not hurt him!

Grinder look awful for what he did and beeps in sorry.

Cyli: It's okay Grinder. At least we have Pac.

Pinky came up to Grinder looking angry.

Pinky: (Yelling) But maybe next time! Try and just catch Pac instead of hurting him you bucket brains!

Grinder looks scared and backed away a bit and then run back to the lab.

Cyli: Come on guys. Lets get Pac back to the lab.

Blinky: Allow us Cyli. We can carry him back to the lab.

Clyd: We may be ghosts, but we do have strength to carry things.

The ghosts gang then carry Pac by working together. Clyd is carrying Pac's legs, Blinky is carrying the right hand, Inky is carrying the left, and Pinky is carrying Pac's head while looking at him sleeping as they carry him back to the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sir C's lab:

Sir C been searching in his computers to try and figure out what is wrong with Pac after he ran away and can't remember who they are. As he was searching, the gang came in with the Ghost Gang carrying Pac to the table which got Sir C worried.

Sir. C: What happened?

Pinky: Talked to your lab assistance over there!

They all looked at Grinder who is worried while Sir. C took a look at him.

Sir. C: Figures I should've told Grinder about Pac while he was recharging his batteries. Sorry about that guys.

Spiral: It's okay Sir C. Now did you figure out what is wrong with Pac yet?

Sir. C: Only bits of it. So far the only found out through Pac's memories cells that he doesn't have any memories about his past.

Cyli: Wait. Sir C you mean…

Sir. C: Pac doesn't remember who we are or who he is because his memories are… Erase.

All (Except Sir. C): Erase!

Sir. C: That's right. Erase. Which is why he's afraid of ghosts again.

Pinky: And why he's afraid of me when I got close to him.

Spiral: But how did his memories got erase?

Sir. C: I can search that Spiral. I search through some of the Round House cameras during the attack by those ghosts. And I was able to zoom in to the point Pac crash.

Sir. C zoomed in the camera to the point where Ice Pac got hit by the lazer and fell to the ground.

Spiral: That's the lazer that hit Pac before he lost his memories.

Cyli then thought and saw something.

Cyli: Sir. C. What's that behind Pac?

Sir. C notice a light blue blur right behind Pac after he fell.

Sir. C: Not sure. Let me darken the image a little and bring up the sharpness and… Hey!

Sir. C zoomed in and show Dr. Buttocks with his ray behind Pac.

Everyone: Dr. Buttocks!

Spiral: He zapped Pac?!

Cyli: (Groans) We should've guest he was behind it. We were blind!

Blinky: But what's that he's holding?

Sir. C zoomed in and notice the ray.

Sir. C: That seems to be some kind of ray gun he's holding. That must be what shot Pac down.

Spiral: And that must be how he lost his memories!

Everyone is shock to what happened and they are thinking of a plan.

Cyli: We have to figure out a way to restore Pac's memories.

Spiral: Yeah but how?!

Sir. C thought of something.

Sir. C: If I can get my hands on that ray, maybe I can reverse that thing and restore Pac's memories.

Cyli: We don't even know where it is?

The Ghost Gang came in front of them.

Blinky: We can search through the castle and Buttock's lab to see if we can find it.

Spiral: Are you guys sure you can pull this off? You might get captured.

Pinky: It will be my pleasure to give my life or afterlife for that matter, to help my Paccums any other way.

Inky: Yeah. And besides, we need him to remember the deal we made for you guys.

Inky got slap behind the back by Pinky for what he said.

Clyde: That and we are friends no matter what.

The others smiled at what they say and that they are friends.

Spiral: Thanks guys.

Blinky: We'll be back as soon as we find that thing.

Sir. C: Well, in that case take this picture of it so you can remember what it is.

Sir. C handed them the picture as soon as they flew off to find the ray. When they left, Pac began to wake up.

Pac: (Groans) What happen?

Pac then looked at the others and began to taken a back in surprise.

Cyli: Easy Pac. You need to calm down.

Spiral: Yeah. Dude, where your friend.

Pac then looked at them for a moment and been having thoughts and then walked up closer to them.

Cyli: Yeah Pac. We're your friends. You just don't remember.

Pac: To be honest. I don't remember anything.

Sir. C: Which is why we are going to refresh your memories my boy-yo.

Pac: Well... Okay.

Pac then walked up to his friends while they give him the stories about his past.

* * *

Meanwhile In the NeitherRealm:

Betrayus and Bottocks are getting the ghosts ready for an invasion of Pac-World since Pac has forgotten everything and they are free to attack.

Betrayus: (Yelling at the ghosts) Come on you worthless slime balls! Get those slime moving and prepare for an attack on Pac-World now that lemon ball is gone!

Buttocks: Oohh. This is so cool! Our first invasion without Pac!

Betrayus: You mean _My_ first invasion! Mine!

Buttocks: (Complain) Of course. Yours.

Betrayus: Now. Where is that big headed brother of yours? I need my lunch serve.

Buttocks: I don't know? I haven't seen him since we got back from the mind erasing thing.

Betrayus: Probably just hiding in case you erase his mind again.

Buttocks: (Laughter) Yeah. And for once he got an idea from that.

Betrayus: Just make sure he be back soon because I'll fry him if he's not here for food.

Betrayus and Buttocks flew out of the castle unknowing that the Ghost Gang phase through the wall and going to Buttock's lab in search for the ray.

Blinky: Okay guys, we need to keep it quiet incase they come back.

Pinky: We need to find that ray thing and fix Paccums.

Blinky: Okay every ghost start searching.

The Ghost Gang then search the Lab in hopes of finding the ray. Blinky check the invention shelves and found nothing but some inventions that Buttocks stole from the past. Inky kept watch incase Buttocks and Betrayus or any other ghost comes by. Clyd search through a box full of Buttocks face selfies that made Clyd feel weird and close the box. Last and not least, Pinky is search through "Buttock's Secret Vault Doors of Inventions". She continues to look at some of the inventions until she came across a ray gun and took out the picture of the ray Buttocks holding and then found out she had found it and yelled to the others.

Pinky: (Yelling) Hey guys! I found it!

The rest of the Ghost Gang rushed to Pinky and they saw the ray.

Blinky: We found it!

Clyd: Great. We can get it back to Pac.

Inky: Then grabbed it and let's get out of here.

Pinky grabbed the ray as they headed out to the lab in hoping to restore Pac's memories.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sir. C's lab:

Pac and his friends are still in the lab while giving the events that happen that Pac and his friends had on their adventures.

Pac: Wow. I never thought we go through all those things together.

Cyli: We have you to get through Pac

Pac stomach then growls.

Pac: And why do I feel so hungry?

Spiral: Your yellow species have a bottomless pit stomach. And you can eat everything in a split second.

Pac eyes widen in shock to the words that Spiral said.

Pac: Okay. That is just weird and gross.

Spiral whisper to Cyli.

Spiral: (Whisper) And that is coming from him.

Cyli nodded in agreement.

While they are chatting, the alarm went off in the lab.

Pac: Hey! What's going on?!

Sir. C check the cameras.

Sir. C: Pacoplist is being attack again! We need to get out their and stop some ghosts.

Pac: Already?! I barely know who I am! Not to mention how to fight!

Spiral: Pac. We can guide you to this. Until we can restore your memories, we'll do this together.

Cyli: We're with you until the end of the line.

Sir. C: That's right my boy. We do this everyday. And I'm old.

Pac then looked down then got inspired by his friends and spoke

Pac: Let's do this guys!

Everyone: Yeah!

The group ran out of the lab for battle when they stick together and ready for battle.

**Will Pac fight off the ghosts? Will the Ghost Gang find them with the ray? Will Pac get his memories back? Will Betrayus win the battle this time? Will Pac-World fall under Betrayus rule? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time, Pac's friends got him back to the lab while the Ghost Gang went to the NeitherRealm to find the ray while Betrayus and Buttocks got the Invasion forces together while they got the ray and took it back to the lab to help Pac. While they are doing it, Piac's friends got him on the stories of his past and are getting the puzzles together until the invasion alarm went off and attack PacOplist which got Pac and his friends to go into battle. Will Pac fight off the ghosts? Will they save Pac-World? Will the Ghost Gang find the others about the ray? Will Betrayus win this time? Where is Butler? Find out now!**

**Chapter 3**: The Battle

Meanwhile at the streets of PacOplist:

The city is under attack by an army of ghosts who are slimming everything in their path with the Pac-Worlders running in fear while their are being possessed or being slimed by the ghosts. Pac and three of his friends arrive on the street and saw the chaos that is going on.

Pac: Whoa! Those are a lot of ghosts!

Sir. C: Don't worry my boy. It will only be worse if you don't eat the ghosts.

Pac is surprise to what Sir C said.

Pac: Wait! I have to what?!

Sir. C: You.. Must.. Eat.. The.. Ghosts!

Pac: That is just grossed man!

Spiral: Don't worry bud. You can't taste anything.

Pac then looked back at the army of ghosts while having second thoughts.

Pac: Well. I guess I could try.

Cyli: You can do it Pac. (Seeing something) Watch out behind you!

Pac turned around and saw a big tentacle ghost about to wrapped him, but Pac act quickly and then open his mouth then chops the ghost whole.

Pac: Okay. That was just weird.

Pac burps out the eyeballs that was from the ghosts and floated away.

Pac: (Shivering) And creepy.

Spiral: You get used to it after a while.

Then a ghost flew over Pac and slimed him with a slime ball.

Pac: (Grossing out) Aw. Gross!

Pac chomped the ghost whole and spit out its eyeballs while floating next to him with a scared phase.

Pac: I hate these ghosts.

Pac turns around and starts shaking the slime off him at the same time the eyeball floated away. While Pac is shaking the slime, it ended up on his friends while getting it off. Pac turns around and saw his friends got slime on them who gave him the dyer face.

Pac: (Nervous laugh) Sorry guys.

Cyli: That's alright Pac. Normally you eat the slime when it is on you. But this is less gross than that.

More ghosts starts swarming around the gang while preparing to slime or attack them.

Pac: There's to many to eat all at once!

Sir. C: Which is why you need power berries to fight the army.

Sir C brought out the berry dispenser and brought out a Metal Berry and give it to Pac.

Pac: What this berry do? I know I tried it before but I don't remember how it works.

Spiral: Just eat the berry bro. We can guide you on the way.

Spiral and Cyli brought out their power berries and ate them. They power up and started to fly in the air.

Pac: Well, I guess I could try.

Pac ate a berry and then starts to transform into Titanium Pac-Man with red glove and shoe on his right and blue glove and shoe on the left with metal thunder symbols for eyebrows and his entire body into heavy metal.

Titanium Pac: Okay. This is cool!

Pac then flew up to the sky and start chomping the ghosts with them being tiny and blue for being scared. Spiral and Cyli uses their flying abilities while using their PSCs to shuck up the ghosts as much as they can. Sir C just watch the action and is impressed.

Sir. C: (Chuckle) Even with no memories Pac is still the same.

Pac continues to chomped the ghosts. As the ghosts phase through a building, Pac felt out of luck. But his magnet tongue popped out of his mouth and suck out the ghosts that are hiding and chomped them whole. Pac is shocked when that happened.

Titanium Pac: That.. Is really freaky and weird.

Pac burped out the eyeballs while still being freaked out. While the gang are fighting, Betrayus and Buttocks are hiding behind a building while seeing the battle going on and is surprised that Pac is fighting as well.

Betrayus: How did that lemon ball get his memories back?!

Buttocks: I don't think he did. Look! He's freaking out over chomping ghosts. And hardly controlling his powers.

They saw Pac is still grossing out with the eyes that burp out of him and having a hard time flying around as if it's his first time.

Betrayus: Your right. (Growls) That lemon ball friends must be retracing his steps.

Buttocks: Don't worry my lord. They may be retracing his steps, but without his full memories he's no match against your army.

Betrayus: Lucky I think ahead of the game. I brought monsters this time. Dragons! Fire Board! Attack!

The monsters then charged to the city and are about to attack Pac and his friends. Pac is still getting the hang of his powers while he ate some of the ghosts.

Titanium Pac: Okay. I'm starting to get the hang of it.

Pac then notice a roar that came out of nowhere and then turned to see monsters coming right behind him and then he tries to fly out of the way but lack of flying got him rammed to the monsters in their path.

Titanium Pac: (Screaming).

The monsters rammed Pac into a building which hits him into a wall. The monsters backed away from the building and revealed Pac is back to normal and got flattened in the wall. He starts fallen off the side of the building until Spiral flew up and grabbed him.

Spiral: You okay Pacster?

Pac feels dizzy along with his eyes rolling.

Pac: (Doze) I'll eat the trash and throw away the pizza.

Pac fainted out.

Spiral: Oh boy. This is bad.

Spiral landed to the ground before his power berry wore off along with Cyli who flew beside him and put Pac over his shoulder.

Cyli: Pac is out. (Dialing her Phone Watch) Sir C! Pac is out. We need you!

Sir. C's voice: I'm on my way Cyli! Just keep him safe!

They ended the call as Spiral and Cyli carried Pac to a safe place for Sir C to find them.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Ghost Gang:

The Ghost Gang are flying through the sky while hiding the ray from others ghosts without them knowing they have it. Pinkie is the one holding the ray in her ecto body.

Clyde: Guys. We gotta hurry before Betrayus or Buttocks sees us.

Inky: (Yelled) We know that Clyde!

They flew above the city and they stopped when they saw Pac knocked out with his friends carrying him out of battle. They flew to them as they worried about what happened.

Pinky: (Worried) What happened to Pac?!

Cyli: We were ambushed by monsters that knocked Pac into a building!

Pinky: What?!

Spiral: We're getting him out of here until he wakes up! You guys got the ray thing?!

Pinky got her flippers through her ecto body and brought out the ray that is covered in pink slime.

Cyli: Gross. But great work guys.

Spiral: Great! Now let go meet up with Sir C before more ghosts gets us!

They ran through the streets while carrying Pac while also avoiding the ghosts that are in the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sir C:

Sir C is hiding in the alleyways of PacOplist while avoiding ghosts and monsters that are swarming through the city while looking at his wristwatch that is tracking his friends and where they are.

Sir. C: (Himself) Okay you old coot. Your getting closer.

Sir C continues to run off the streets while using some of his Freedom Fighter moves to sneak pass them without them knowing. It took 30 minutes for him to get past the enemies, but he found the warehouse which he got inside and found his friends settled in with Pac on a soft blanket and with Cyli guarding the ray.

Sir. C: Thank goodness you fellers are okay.

Cyli: We made it out before any ghost sees us.

Sir C saw the ray and smiled at the Ghost Gang.

Sir. C: And I see you ghostly friends retrieve the ray.

Pinky: Anything for my Paccums.

Sir C grabbed the ray and took a look at it and see if he can do anything with it.

Sir. C: Hmm. I don't know if this thing can wear off. But if I have a NeitherWorld regeneration compound to reverse this thing, I can restore Pac's memories with a single blast.

A voice is heard.

Unknown voice: Then maybe I can help you.

Then came from behind Sir C, Butler was floating with a regeneration parts in his flipper.

Sir. C: Wowies. Good timing too. This is the part I need to reverse this gizmo.

Sir C grabs the part and then started to remodified the ray. The others looked at Butler in surprise and suspicious.

Pinky: Butler?

Butler: Yes Pinky.

Pinky: Why are you helping us?

Cyli: Yeah. Normally you don't get involved.

Butler: Before I become one of your friends, Pac trusted me during the time when Betrayus control chip got into his guts. And he also trusted me during the dance thing when I was disguised as a teenager. You remember all that?

They then flashback to when Pac got controlled by Betrayus and when the dance in the school when the ghost attack after that time.

Spiral: Yeah, that does make sense.

Butler: When Betrayus and my brother erase Pac's memories, I knew I had to return the favor for all those things he did for me. Besides being gobbled some of the time. So I took my brother blueprints and it shows a way to restore memories. So I came here and give you the part you need.

The group smiled at him for the thanks they got from him and then Cyli spoke.

Cyli: Thanks Butler. Your not so bad.

Inky: And thanks for watching our backs dude. You are one of us.

Butler smiled at their compliments of being their friend. When that going on, a bunch of ghosts then started to appear that made Butler and the Ghost Gang to make an escape before getting caught leaving their friends in a jam. And then Betrayus and Buttocks came in as well.

Buttocks: I knew I saw them come through here.

Betrayus: You mean, _I_saw them come through here! Me!

The ghost surrounds the group while Pac is still knocked out and with Sir C still working on the ray.

Spiral: And I thought we shouldn't say "At least this can't get any worse".

And then to make things worse, monsters came in with the ghosts in front of them.

Cyli: You just had to say it Spiral.

Spiral: I need to stop saying that.

The group stand their ground with the ghosts and monsters surrounding them with Sir C working on the ray and with Pac still out cold.

**Can the team hold out with that many enemies? Will Pac come through in time? Will Sir C reverse the ray's effects in time? Has Betrayus and Buttocks won the battle? Find out next time.**


End file.
